oneshots
by Whovian'tillIregenerate
Summary: in this fanfic there will be multiple oneshots. that's all! enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"The winds of change are blowing doctor...for you and me both" said the first doctor. His old face contracted in wrinkles of thought.

"I know, but you can't expect me to just keep on changing."

That is the curse of the Time Lords Doctor… nature will always get what she wants.

"See you later Doctor"

"I look forward to being you, Doctor. Until then I suppose I'll have to forget everything about you and our wondrous and outrages and frankly ridiculous sounding future. I'll go now. We both need to go through some changes.

"Oh! Wait a minute!"

"Is there a problem?"

"No not a problem, no, just a little something I have to do for every one of us but more particularly for number 8.5, ten and eleven. just can I have your sonic screwdriver for a second?"

What? This old thing? And can I just say that I have absolutely no idea of what you are mumbling on about."  
The first doctor took out a pen like device and held it up into view."

"Yes, that old thing! You'll understand… also! don't underestimate the power of the sonic! I just gotta do something with it... I'd tell you but... you know ... spoilers and all that.  
Hold on to that. It's gonna save your life about a million times."

"You say the most ridiculous things... but if you say so." He let the sonic screwdriver glide in his pocket.

With one last smile the first doctor turned around and disappeared in the snow.

"Alone again..." the remaining doctor thought

"And you old girl! You just had to prove a point didn't you?!" he smirked.  
Taking me to see Me only minutes before my first time regenerating... what are you gonna do next? Bring me to the Powell estate?"  
He laughed to himself.

"Oh well I don't have a choice do I?  
The universe needs me... I can't exactly stop being the doctor in a universe at war, now can I?"

"No matter what I will always be the doctor!"  
He was screaming in silence at the skies above, letting them know he might change his shell, bit within he'd always be the hero everybody needed. The bringer of hope!

He turned on his heel, snapped his fingers and stepped inside the Tardis.

You know. He sighed. I never say anything to you… but let just say I'd be nothing without you, old girl.

A soft, warm whirlwind hit his legs. He knew she understood his troubled mind.

Her interior pulsed with light, basically telling him that she understood but that he could no longer hold back his regeneration or else he would die.

"Oh well here goes number thirteen.  
For ones please be ginger."

The room bathed in golden light and the doctor screamed in pain.

Seconds later the light died down and in the same place the twelfth Doctor ones stood now stood lucky number thirteen...  
A blonde woman.  
"Wha- what is this? This feels... different. What?! Oh my!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Donna?" He knocked ones again on the door of her room.

"Donna! I'm bored, how long does it take for humans to get ready?…"

-"Well it would take a lot less time if you actually told me where we were going." she said, opening her door.

"It's a surprise, and it's not that hard, if you just follow the general clothing decency code, plus! I did tell you we were going to somewhere warm-ish. Why don't people just do what I do, saves an awful lot of time."

-"Yeah right and look like a skinny alien? No thank you, unlike you I actually have a reputation to maintain…"

-"A reputation with the Sontarans? Don't worry we won't see them anytime soon…" he muttered under his breath half sniggering to himself, sadly for him, not quite quiet enough.

-"Oi! Don't you get all clever mister Time Boy!"

"What are you talking about?! I'm not being clever….ok yeah maybe I am, just a little bit." He grinned at her and this made her huff in mock annoyance.

He loved the banter between them, it was something that would light up his day.

"So where are we going anyway?"

"I thought we could maybe try again…?" A hopeful smile on his face.

"What do you mean? Try again?"

"Since last time ended sort of in a disaster."

donna's face was a mismatch of excitement and concern, she knew what he was talking about, after their last attempt to get to Rome it had all ended in disaster, and it was something she would never be able to forget. But hopefully this time he'd get the coordinates right…she could only hope.

"Yeah 's fine, really let's go to Rome."

"Take two that is."

"Oh well, Rome won't run away."

After stepping out of the Tardis and ones again looking around for something that looked remotely like Rome they discovered that they had missed their destination by a few centuries and a few hundred miles.

"Oh well Florence is very cultural, even more in this time period."

"When are we then?" Donna questioned.

"Early renaissance, you know your basic physics and science advances over the span of a few years and of course, art!"

"Like that Michelangelo bloke?"

"I'll take you to meet him if you want."

"Oh yes please! Meeting hot Italian men…"

Silently snorting to himself, they started strolling down the road they had landed in. After a few minutes of excited chatter they ended up on a square where a market was set up. The excited buzz of goods being bought and sold and the chatter of people making deals or just having friendly conversations got them both in the mood and soon they were in the middle of the market place being swarmed by salesmen, all trying to lose their goods.

In the middle of this 'chaos' a young man ran past the Doctor and straight into donna, they both fell on the ground.

"Oi, who do you think you are!"

"I am s-so sorry my lady."

"You'll be sorry when that attitude is on your backside! Doctor! Doctor?" She looked around, no Doctor, great. He probably got pulled along with the crowd.

It really was busy, in the middle of the market place.

Sighing, she made to get up, but stopped when she saw the young man that had run into her extending a helping hand to her.

"Thanks."

-"Oi! Stop him! halt in the name of the law!"

"I-I would love to stay but you see, he gestured to some guards quickly approaching him."

"don't worry, I'll take care of this. The apparent guards had finally reached them and Donna put on her crazy lady mask. "Oi, Rambo! Calm down will you. what's the problem officer?"

"this criminal just stole from a poor man."

"is that so, brother?" she winked at him.

"uh I-" cowering behind Donna.

"bless, ya see, my younger brother has come from far away and he's never been in town. Isn't that right, brother of mine? I was just showing him around when he ran off. I'll handle it from here, off you go."

"I'm watching you lot."

"Sure you are. Yes sir."

"Thanks for the help, uh…"

"Donna."

"I'll be off then, Donna."

"Glad to be of help, and don't you go round again causing trouble. I actually don't know your name."

"Leonardo." He turned on his heels and walked of.

-"DONNA! There you are, I was worried. You were gone and I thought you might've gotten lost. Who's that?"

"Oh, just some young man I helped evade the cops. Leonardo."

"Oh. Think we gotta go check something. I might know."

"What?! We only just got here!"

"Why have you brought me to Paris?"

"More accurately, the louvre." The Doctor said, excited.

"Why?"

"it's most known for its collection of Leonardo Da Vinci paintings."

"Oh my god, did I just save Leonardo Da Vinci? THE Leonardo Da Vinci!?"

"Yup." he said popping the p.

"C'mon! what are we waiting for?!"

"Oh my god!"

"Ha!"

"You are kidding me!"

They stood in front of a painting, donna's mouth agape, staring at the face portrait on the canvas.

The person on the canvas having an uncanny resemblance to Donna's face.

"Thank god I didn't meet him, I owe him a few things"


	3. Chapter 3

"Choose! doctor." the alien creature sneered.

Either your little lady friend dies or this fowl creature, it pointed at Martha and then at Jack who both had a knife against their throats...

"Oi, who's the fowl one here?!"  
"Jack! No need to get snippy the doctor warned."

How did he get into these situations? It had started out with him and Martha going to visit Cardiff and before they knew it they had found themselves in the sewers chased by a crazy, psychopathic alien, they had also had an unexpected run in with the one and only Captain Jack Harkness. This alien, who apparently wanted nothing but revenge on that one thing he ones solved or stopped and couldn't remember. But judging by the aliens fury, it must have been something pretty important.

"So, let's start from the beginning," the doctor tried again,  
"You're angry because?.."  
-"Because you got in the way of my plans, trying to rebuild my home world! Do you not remember?!"

"Look, uh, sir. I have a bit of a complicated life, things don't always happen to me in the right order so... I haven't done it yet. I actually have no idea what you are talking about.  
So could you please let my friends go and find the right version of me."

"Oh." He nodded at his minions and they let Martha and Jack go.  
They both looked confused and they quickly ran over to the Doctor who also looked a bit caught off guard.

"Since you have not YET committed a crime I'll leave you alone. BUT if we have another run in with each other I will make sure you suffer for your crimes against my species and I will break you! Bit by bit.  
Have a great day." With those last words the alien man, along with his minions teleported away. And Jack, Martha and the Doctor where left, slightly shaken but most of all confused.

"How does that work?"  
"I don't know but I'm not complaining! This could have been an interesting zugzwang?"  
"What is a zungzang?"  
"Zugzwang. It's a chess term. It's a situation in which no matter what you do you'll always end up with something bad." The Doctor explained to Martha.  
"I see."  
"Yup!"

Meanwhile somewhere in the universe

"He was what?!"

"I just checked the scans sir."  
"What do you mean scans?!" The alien screamed.

"The standard procedure, sir." The young soldier trembled.  
"The devices our troops carry, were monitoring all life forms. It's terribly handy for searching enemy survivors."

"Yes! Yes! I know! And?!"

"Well, we checked the hearts rate and everything points to the fact that he was lying."

"Wh-! Ok. It- it's you know what? It's fine you can leave..." he pinched the bridge of his human like nose.

The soldier left, the door had only just automatically slid closed before he flipped his desk like furniture and cried out.

"Doctor! You lying piece off- erm.  
I could have killed you there and then... I am way to kind! I'll get you and next time I won't be so kind! "

Fin.


End file.
